Inseparable
by Vallama Mayhem
Summary: Blitz, a male wolf from Yellowstone, is taken onto a truck to go to the zoo. But then he escapes- right into the heart of a city. What adventures await him there? And what will he do without a wolf's Quest of finding a mate? True, there are dogs, but Blitz hates dogs. All of them. Or does he? Follow Blitz on his journeys throughout the city! Please Read and Review!
1. Short Prologue

Colors swirled before my eyes. Where was I? _Bang. Thunk._ I looked around, trying to take in my surroundings. I was in a large, metal confinement. A woolen blanket was outstretched beneath my paws. I got up, unsteadily, my legs wobbling dangerously. Then I heard voices.

"Lucky Yellowstone gave us this guy," a gruff man said. I could see his grizzled beard through the small window.

"Yeah, we'll definitely get more people comin' to the zoo," another laughed. "We'll be rich." That man was behind the wheel. I couldn't see his face. He had to be the one who was making this metal box drive to where we were going. He was the cause of this. Anger and hatred flared in my eyes as I searched the sleek, tin-grey walls for a way to escape. I barked madly as I came back to where I began. No way out.

"You hear that?" They greying man asked. The other one muttered something. Screechy noises filled my ears as the metal beast pulled to a stop. I heard a door slam. Than another. A clinking noise came from the opposite side of the window and where the man had previously sat. A long squeak filled my ear drums as the metal door flung open.

"Dang it, Jake. Got any more sleepin' darts?"

"No," The grey-headed man said, annoyance in his voice. I snarled and backed up until my hind was pressed against the walls of the beast. I'd rather stay inside than to do these people's wishes. But what if they wanted me to stay inside? I let a whine burst into my menacing growl. I had to get out. Fast. But how? I narrowed in on a spot just between the two. I bent my hind legs until I had just enough spring in them… bang. I flew between the two and landed swiftly onto the scorching hot pavement. I could hear the click of a loaded gun. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I raced along the streets, large, steel building reaching towards the sky on all sides of me. And that's how I escaped the humans. Now I'm alone on the streets, but it must be a better life that what I could've lived.

 **A/N: I'm really sorry about how short this is. This story** ** _will_** **have shorter chapters overall (compared to my others). I kind of rushed to get this prologue out there, but I'll probably go a little slower on the next chapters, and I'll also make them a tad longer, too. So, yeah, the next chapters will no doubt be better worded, longer, and hopefully better written.**


	2. Chapter One : The Lady & The Dog

"—and so yeah, it was so cool," Rocco says. All he ever does is go on and on. Now you know why I hate dogs. They're obnoxious, flea-infested freaks of nature. That's my opinion, and I'm sticking to it. Nothing can convince me otherwise. "And then there was this other time when my second owner took me for a walk in the dog park." What the heck, Rocco, shut up. "Oh, oh and then there was this time in December, I don't know, a few years back and—"

"SHUT UP!" I yell, my hackles bristling as I turn on him, teeth bared. Rocco whines, his body shrinking low to the ground, his thin tail pressed between his equally thin legs. "Sorry," I say after a second, although I don't know if I actually mean it. "Just let me have some peace and quiet, okay?"

"Oh, oh, yes boss," Rocco whimpers, his eyes darting around to everything and anything but mine.

"I'm _not_ your boss," I say shortly. Rocco whines again and begins to trail off towards his favorite spot, Piklox Alley. Sure. Go on, I don't care, I think inwardly as I watch the American Bulldog vanish from view. Good riddance. Every dog annoys me, except I do admit, there is one that I'm actually, believe it or not, scared of. But he's unlikely to show up, although that's the good thing about having Rocco. Both of us can usually take his pride down a few notches, but alone? Pooh, I'd be lucky if he didn't rip my throat out. Sure I could put up a fight, but when going against a Neapolitan Mastiff? Na uh, even though I'm on the higher end of the weight spectrum for a male wolf at about ninety-nine pounds… he is to, at one hundred and fifty. Not exactly what I would call a fair fight without Rocco to even up the odds.

* * *

I walk swiftly on the sidewalk, praying that nobody will see me. The light of the sun is faint and grey. Morning time, the best time to grab a snack out of a side street. I turn right onto Huckleberry Street. There's this one old lady who lives in a two story brick home with vivid-green bushes that provide a nice escape from the heat. She's also the only nice human around this city. If she sees me, she won't tell me to "scat," she'll just let me eat her garbage or rest under the foliage. Sometimes she'll even leave a steak bone out for me. Even less often, like once in a blue moon, the lady will leave a hunk of steak or pork. Hmm.

I turn left into the stone walk towards the home. I pass the black-stained iron fence and turn off of the stone pathway towards the wooden bank of garbage. I lift the lid up with my nose. I push it just enough for it to stay open. Phew, what's in here?

I rummage through the garbage with my left fore-paw, revoltingly looking over the remnants of various things; bones from meats, napkins, and paper plates, cardboard… Ooh! Jackpot. I clamp down on my find and haul it out, landing with a plop on the deep-green colored grass. I lay down and take the bottom of the jerky in my paws while I tear at the top of it. Man, I am lucky wolf. I refuse to call myself a 'stray'. No, I'm just a wolf that escaped the imprisonment of humans. Now I'm living an easier life than my family back home, I bet you. Back there, wherever I came from, there are probably hunters. In cities, there _can't_ be hunters. It's illegal to shoot a gun a certain distance from a house, I once heard a woman yell at her husband. I hope it's true. It must be; I haven't been shot yet.

I perk my ears up as I hear a squeak. I turn around abruptly, my heart pounding. I immediately become calmer as I see the wrinkled grey-haired lady emerge from the door of the house. She whistles.

"Hey sweetie," she calls, her hands clapping softly. I pause, standing my ground. Does she want me to leave or come? I'm not sure what to do. She's the only human I even _like_. But I also don't want to get to close. You never know when they'll turn on you. Bring you to the prison where dogs get taken away by people they don't know. Or worse, get put down.

I walk a step forwards. Then another. And another. Timidly. Anxiously.

"Come 'ere, buddy. I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay," she says soothingly. I hate it, because it draws me closer. I suddenly stop and sit on the stone walk at the bottom of the worn, blue stairs. I whine a warning as she reaches her hand out. It turns into a light growl, my lip just coming above my teeth. "Whoa, sorry," she holds up her hands. What does that mean? Is she trying to threaten me? I growl louder.

" _Woof! Woof!"_ I jump back as I see a dog appear at the screen door. Why had I never noticed it before? It begins to snarl at me. The woman opens the screen door and takes hold of the dog's collar, shoving it farther into the house. The solid door slams. Well, that was interesting. I shake my head and trot away in hopes of finding Rocco. But to my dismay, I don't. No, I come face to face to my sworn enemy—the Neapolitan Mastiff. Heath.

* * *

 **A/N: This one is being written pretty differently than Bandit (I think…). I'm doing even more sentence fragments, etc. I'm trying to just have this one be more of how Blitz thinks, and the longer it goes on, the more it'll probably become like that. I know it's not the greatest, but this story is just to give me something other to write than Bandit so I can take a break and have fun writing this one.**

 **Next chapter won't be posted 'till I get a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two : Huckleberry Street

**A/N: I kept my promise. Here's the next chapter of Inseparable!**

* * *

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here," Heath drawls. I grunt, my eyes flickering around.

"I- I can take you on!" I bark menacingly.

"You and what army?" There's a pause. Heath chuckles, his rolls of fat jiggling. "Ha-ha, that's what I thought. Petty wolf."

"Then- then what are you, huh? _Dog._ " I try to act mean, but I'm scared, and I'm rooted to the spot. I can feel my tail lowering every passing second.

"At least I'm not a wild creature of the Devil."

"Okay, you've gone too far," I whine, my head turning away. _Rocco, please come. I'm sorry. I'm a wimp. I am petty._

"Got your pay for this week?"

"Why do I need to pay!?" I demand.

"You know why. I let you romp around all these days. Let you eat _my_ food. This is my territory, after all. Now pay up." Heath waited, his eyes glowing more and more devilishly by the minute. "Oh, I guess you didn't ration yourself and save half of your scavenged food for me. Oh, well… Get him, boys!" I back up, my tail lowered. I flatten my ears as two Dobermans and a Chow Chow appear.

They surround me. Fear floods into every vein in my body. There's no way out. Then I hear barking. I glance back towards the approximate location. The same dog from the widow lady's house comes racing down the street, its back's fur standing tall. Now I can tell the breed. Rhodesian Ridgeback. Its thin copper coat is a blur as it attacks the others. The Dobermans back down. Why aren't they fighting it? Then I can tell why. It's a _she_.

"Leave him alone," the Ridgeback demands, her voice something just short of angelic. I can feel my jaw open just a little.

"Okay, my princess. If that is your wish," Heath smirks.

"I am _not_ your princess. I'm not even a princess. I hate them," She yowls. Heath laughs and trots away with his goonies trailing behind, sneaking glances at her. She snorts and turns around, her chocolatey brown eyes peering into mine.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem. And it wasn't just for you, you know. My owner hates them."

"Oh," I let the word slip. I clamp my muzzle shut. That was the wrong thing to say. She lets a smile play on her lips.

"See you around," she says in a tone… a different one… I just can't place it. I don't want to see her again. Sure, I may have acted like I might have, you know… love at first sight deal, but… no. I hate dogs. All of them. No, no, no!

* * *

"Hey, Rocco," I say as the Bulldog appears from the Alley, licking his chops.

"What happened? Anything?" he asks curiously.

"Sort of… picked up some food. And ran into Heath." I say, purposefully avoiding the small interaction with… she never did tell me her name. Then again, I didn't ask.

"And he let you go? Just like that?" Rocco seems too stunned to recite the time when he escaped Heath. Thank heavens.

"Well, I had help," I add on. Rocco acts content with my short answer, and we take a stroll through the back roads. Anywhere but Huckleberry Street.


	4. Chapter Three : Unsure

Yesterday is gone, and now Rocco believes that I like the Ridgeback. No way! She's smaller, weaker, not to mention, she's a _dog!_ So, he had said, I'm a dog.

Ugh.

"So, are you going to talk to her?"

"No," I say flatly, "and don't you dare pester me anymore, you sad excuse for a bulldog." Rocco just shakes his head. Good for him. Whatever. I let a deep growl come from my throat as I check through a garbage bin behind the Pizza Palace. Nothing. The idiot trash deliverers must have taken it. I wonder if they know they're taking away food from animals. Rude human beings. I hate them as much as I hate dogs, if not more. I leap on top of the next garbage bin. I gnaw at the handle and push it up until the lid clatters onto the dirt. Again, I turn up empty.

"Why don't we go to Huckleberry Street, they usually don't get the trash there until after five," Rocco suggests.

"No!" I say too quickly.

"I get it," he says.

"No, no you don't," I mutter without looking at him. But he's right. Those stupid hunks of metal gather up the trash early around here. They don't get over to Huckleberry for a good while. I sigh. Fine. But I'm making this trip quick.

* * *

I'm scared I'm falling in love with a dog. A nasty mutt. Nope, I can't let that happen. That's why I'm going to avoid her. Rocco and I turn into the Street. No Rhodesian Ridgeback. Check. No people? Check. And what better? No dogs. Not even that ridiculously cute puggle across the street from the widow lady that I so dearly—no, don't love—like. Yes, that's better. I involuntarily go past the black iron bars and into the woman's yard. Great. She left half a steak. I snatch it as quick as I can. I pause. No sounds. I take off back towards the awaiting Rocco.

"Here, take half," I say.

"Half of a half. Hmm. The rations these days," he mumbles. I roll my eyes. "Shouldn't we be saving some for Heath and the gang?"

"No, are you out of your mind? Besides, then you'd be getting a quarter of a half," I snap. How many times do my answers have to begin with _N-O_? Then I hear barking. I wheel around. And there she is. Laying on the plush pillow in front of a bay window is the Ridgeback. My face grows hot as I glance around. She's looking towards my direction. Correction, she's looking at me. Dang it, I do like her. No, no I can't. And I won't. I huff to myself. "C'mon, Rocco."

"You just going to leave her like that?" he asks in disbelief. "If I had a chance to get a girl, then—"

"Okay, okay, just stop there," I command. "Anyways, what do you want me to do? Huh?"

"Talk to her maybe?" Oh yeah, great idea Rocco, talk to her, that's—wait, that's not such a bad idea. Maybe. I guess I may as well get another 'friend'. If you could possible call a _dog_ that. But how about my reputation? Sure Heath and gang don't care. They know that I'm scared of them. But the others. The other big guys that I just beat on by tormenting them. If I become friends with another _dog_ … Well then… some things may take a turn for the worse.

* * *

 **A/N: Again I'm going to ask for a review before the next chapter, this way I can spare a while to write some of Bandit. Heehee. Thanks for reading! I hope it's okay... ;)**


	5. Chapter Four : A Chat With Blu

Rain splashes on the grey-worn pavement as I walk sulkily along the roadside. Rocco had decided to let me get the food. That mutt. He got an overhang from a roof to take shelter from the rain while I was out here becoming drenched.

I shake, but that does very little to help me. I let out a sigh as I turn onto Huckleberry Street—again. Hopefully, I walk into the yard that I know so well. But today I'm greeted more than a bone. I'm greeted by the Ridgeback.

"Hey," I say, unsure.

"Hello, again."

"You know, I never got your name," I bark to her, my eyes unwavering.

"It's Blu. Yours?" _Blu. That's different._

"Blitz," I answer, my eyes blinking shut each time a rain drop lands on my head. The chained female moves over on the porch, inviting me silently to join her. I do.

"What is it like… being you know… a house pet?" I ask. Blu snorts and shakes her head.

"I don't know why strays ask that—"

"I'm not a stray, okay? I'm a wolf."

"Alright, alright, but still. I don't know how to explain it. Suzy feeds me twice a day. Once in the morning, once at night. I have my own bed—that pillow in the window. Umm… I get water in a bowl. Suzy refills it every time it runs empty. Some afternoons, when it's nice out, she'll take me out in the backyard and throw my bone, and I'll fetch it. See? I don't know how to tell you!" She's almost laughing at herself now. "Since you asked me that, now I get to ask you. How's it like being a stra—a wolf on the streets?"

"Basically the opposite of everything you said," I chuckle. "I need to find my own food and water. Rocco and I sleep anywhere that provides shelter from the rain. Otherwise, we'll just sleep in the open alleys."

"Rocco?" Blu asks curiously. "Who's he?"

"My friend. I guess he kind of helps me out in… some ways." Blue laughs. I smile as I see her ears flop. She's adorable—whoa, what? No, no….

"From Heath?"

"Yeah," I admit to her. I have nothing to hide, after all, she's just a dog, and I'm just a wolf.

* * *

An hour later, the door creaks open. Suzy, I guess her name is, appears in the door way. She moves her hand up to her glasses. Readjusts them.

"Oh-ho! So you came back," she says softer than her 'oh-ho'. I wag my tail slightly. If she was as nice as Blu said, well then…. There's nothing to fear. I let her outstretch her hand. She slowly places it on my forehead. I can feel a growl begging to be let lose, but I cage it. She pats me very gently before she bends down and unleashes Blue.

"C'mon, girlie. Let's go inside. You've had enough fun today! Hoo-hoo!" she laughs a little. Blue obediently follows. But she glances back.

"Bye, Blu," I whisper softly. She wags her tail before the thick wooden door slams and she's gone from sight. I sigh as I walk down the stair and back out onto the murky, wet streets. I've got Rocco, but suddenly I feel more alone than ever.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to decide whether I just wanna go and finish Inseparable as soon as possible, or if I want to do some of Bandit in-between updates of Inseparable. Or just focus on Bandit and do Inseparable whenever I need a break from the former. You can help me decide by writing it in your review! & like always, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter Five : In Love

I trot along the cement sidewalk as the sun rises above the steel buildings, casting its rays down upon me. I sigh, shake and continue on my way. Blu will be waiting for me. I told her I'd come today at dawn. And now it's already eleven! I quicken my pace, my paws lightly clacking on the solid surface.

* * *

By the time I turn into Huckleberry Street, my tongue is lolling out of my mouth and I can feel beads of sweat coating my fur. I halt quickly as I look at the closed Iron Gate.

"Blitz!" I tilt my head slightly as I hear my name. Blu. She's standing on the right side of the house. "Come." Demanding, isn't she? I smirk. I like that.

"Yes?" I ask. She raises an eyebrow before answering.

"The fence is bent here. You might be able to jump over it." I do as she suggests. And I clear it. By a good few inches. Blu smiles.

"Why are you out here?" I ask stupidly.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to talk to me again?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't actually think you would stay out here waiting for me…"

"I'll admit. It isn't for you. Suzy got a new dog." I grimace. I scowl at the house. Every human is a traitor. All they want is a new pet to replace the old one. "A beagle." I bite my tongue before I open my mouth. I don't need to get on her bad side. "Speaking of which," Blu says, motioning to the window, "there's the little fellow." A beagle, probably two years old or so, is sitting there, watching us intently.

"Wolves and dogs aren't meant to be together," it howls.

"We aren't together," I bark quickly. A little to rushed. Rushed enough to make Blu glance at me curiously.

"Scat, Pickle!"

"Pickle? His name's _Pickle_?" I ask incredulously.

"Maybe you should show some respect. You don't need to be so fast and out of your way to be rude." And with that Blu turns her back to me and strides away to the backyard. But I can see a faint smile on her muzzle. I follow, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Hey, look Blu, I'm sorry. It's just you don't hear a dog named Pi—" my words die in my throat as Blu comes up to me and kisses me. My face heats up. If there's one thing that I really like about being a wolf is that we can't blush, not visibly, anyways. Well, neither can dogs, but…

"I… I love you, Blitz," she says, her eyes wandering across my body. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah," I mutter. But I know how _I_ feel about her, too. And it's the same way. "I—I guess I love you, too," I admit. Blu smiles and gives me another lick, but this time on the cheek. Not the lips. Blu lets out a little giggle as I speak. I move closer to her until are bodies are touching. A sensation tickles my spine. It feels good. I smile. She leans against me, her breath landing like a gentle breeze on my neck.

I can't believe it. I'm in love with a dog.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, 'puppy love'. What will the next chapter bring? –insert epic drum roll—**


	7. Chapter Six : Backing Away

I look up into Heath's eyes. Or what you can see of them as they are partially concealed in wrinkles of fat.

"So, you've fallen in love with a dog. Blu, to be exact," he spits. I back up, a whine pleading to escape. I imprison it, refusing to let it go. "She's mine, pup. You will pay for everything you ever should have given me, and then we'll take you anyways. Beat you until you wish you'd never been born!"

"But she loves me," I stand up to him, "and I love her."

"What do you think? Just because you love her makes you two inseparable!? Huh? Because I'm sure she's just playing you up. Naw, Blu's heart belongs to me."

"Then why did she fight you off? Answer," I demand, stepping forwards although my heart is racing. One swipe of his paw could take me down for the count. He just grunts.

"I don't need to tell you anything, _wolf_. Get on your merry way, you animal." My nostrils flare as I turn around and leave. I head towards Huckleberry Street. That can't all be true. No, Heath is a liar…. Heath is—is a liar….

But every passing second, what he says becomes more real. It would make sense. I don't like any dogs, and dogs don't like me. That's how it's meant to be. That's what Pickle said, and he is right.

* * *

Once more I turn into the stone path. There's a T-bone steak. I sluggishly pick it up in my mouth and turn away, praying not to run into Blu.

"Blitz?" Dag nab it! I spin around. Blu backs up as she looks at my expression. I can't even tell how I feel right now. Heath is probably right. And Pickle's right either way. I don't belong with a mutt. Although, he probably meant it the other way around, I don't pay attention to it.

"I've… got to go," I lie. Blu's whine is audible as I walk down the street. It wasn't a mistake. No. We don't belong together. I should avoid her at all costs. I should go find Rocco. He'll keep me distracted from this.

"Rocco," I yap to the bulldog. He turns his head my way.

"Where have you been off to? I've been searching everywhere for some scraps, but there just isn't nothing these days. You know that they have this squat little school kids cleaning up the garbage around town? Yeah, well, I saw one with a hot-dog, Blitz. A hot-dog! Only three quarters eaten, at least! Aw, man, and now I'm craving hot-dogs." Rocco whines.

"Blitz." I turn around. Blu is standing in the alley's entrance.

"What?" I ask sullenly. She steps closer, her ears perked, eyes searching for an answer. I begin to walk off, hoping to avoid her question, but to no prevail.

"Why do you keep running away?" I turn back to face her again. I keep my eyes dry and my tail low. But my heart beats quickly as I answer:

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no! Are these two separable after all? Then again, they haven't known each other long. Oh, too much to think about! And, sadly, the next chapter *will not* be posted until I get a review for this one (unlike how I excused it for earlier chapters)!**


	8. Chapter Seven: Breaking Hearts

"I can't love you."

"What?! Why—Blitz, answer me," Blu begs as I yet again spin around. I look back at her.

"I'm sorry Blu. We don't belong together. You're a dog. A Rhodesian Ridgeback. I'm a wolf. A grey wolf. See? Dog, wolf. Simple as that, Blu. You've got to understand me. This will never work out. I live on the streets, for one. You live in a house. You're owned by your pompous owner—"

"Umm, excuse me!" she yelps in shock like I had physically hurt her. Rocco looks between the two of us. He gave me a look. Then he leaves. "She is not…" Blu doesn't say it. Good grief. Get a life.

"How do you not understand? We don't belong together! We never did, we never will. It's just that simple, but you're the one who has to come and ask me these idiotic questions." I hear a sob. I look at her. She's crying. Tears are streaming down her face. "Not my fault you didn't understand," I accidentally say aloud. She glares at me, tears cascading down her copper cheeks. "Your heart belongs to Heath." I pause. "Or that's what he says," I mutter quietly. Her eyes widen.

"Why on Earth would you believe _Heath_?" She says the name in utter disgust.

"Because he's the big dog on the block." I don't let it go farther than that. I trot off and around the corner. I can hear the thundering of dog's paws. Blu is by my side in a second.

"I don't even like him, much less… love him! Where would you get such a ridiculous idea—oh, Heath, duh…" she lets her sentence hang.

"Yeah, right," my voice is weak. "Go back to your life of luxury!" I glance at her. Her eyes penetrate into mine. I look away back towards the road. Yet again she trots up by my side.

"What do you want me to do?" she asks. "How can we just forget our differences?"

"Run," I say in a panicky voice.

"Umm, well, I guess…"

"Run!" She stands still. I grab her collar and yank her back to the sidewalk.

"Ouch!" she yips. A split second later, a truck drives by with bars on the back. The prison truck.

"Go home," I say with a hint of a snarl. I hope she knows the growl wasn't directed at her. But it's too late to tell her otherwise, because she's gone.

"Come 'ere fella," the dog-napper man coaxes. He takes out a small gun with a red plume of stuff coming out of the back of the dart he's loading. I yelp as he puts his finger on the trigger. I run. And run. And run. The sound of a gun firing is dulled for some reason. I turn a sharp corner into an alley. I see the dart land in front of me. That was close. A little to close. I settle down into a grove in the alley, hoping, praying that no human or dog alike will find me. I need to be alone.

* * *

As I walk around the back streets, I think back to what I said. Maybe Blu was right. But I just can't bring myself to think of that. No. This time I'm sticking with the broken heart. I'm not about to turn around and try to win her over. No, it's too late for that. Isn't it?

* * *

 **A/N: Is it too late? The more reviews that say 'no' or 'yes' may alter the story. If there aren't any reviews that say one of the two words… well then, what happens is up to chance. So make a difference! ;)  
**


	9. Chapter Eight : Oh, But What You've Done

I pace along the road leading to Huckleberry Street. I made a huge mistake 'dumping' Blu. I feel empty and very much alone. I should go back and talk to her, but I feel nervous, and something just short of scared. Rocco appears. Oh joy.

"Hey, Blitz. What are you doing? Want to get some food? I'm famished," he complains.

"Today _you_ can get it."

"Fine," he groans. I watch him stride away.

* * *

With a sigh, I walk into Huckleberry Street. Let's see how much she hates me. Each step on the black pavement takes me seemingly nowhere. The house that used to be so close is now so far away. It seems to be in such a remote area, although it is smack-dab in town. I pass sulkily past the mailbox, and once again, the bars. I see Blu on the porch, tied. Our eyes meet several times, but we don't speak to one another. Silence. At least she isn't yelling at me.

"I apologize," I drawl, "for yesterday."

"What? Huh? Apologize? Who are you? I don't even recognize you," Blu says, annoyance clear in her voice. She turns and faces away from me. I let out a slow sigh.

"Blu." She doesn't answer. "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Well, you shouldn't be. After all, you and Pickle are the ones saying we don't belong together, so what is there to say sorry about? You did the right thing," she pauses. "At least, in your eyes you did."

"Why can't you just forgive me," I ask her.

"Why can't I just forgive you? Hmm, I wonder why. If I'm not mistaken, just yesterday you were saying 'how do you not understand. We aren't meant to be together.' What a change of tone!" she gasps, rolling her eyes. "Make up your mind. And here, I'll help you choose how to feel about us. No. Walk away."

"But, Blu—"

"There are no buts!"

"It's just, the thing with Pickle… and then Heath was…."

"Threatening you?"

"Sort of," I say, wondering why she was inquiring into the matter farther.

"Oh yeah. Things between us are definitely over," she woofs, her head shaking.

"Why?"

"Why?" she mimics. "Because if we… _did_ become mates, and… had pups… well, I know now that you'd turn tail and run if there was danger! That's not how a father should be." I'm speechless. I have no way to get out of this.

There may be one way. And she'll hate me for it. Because she flatly just said 'no', but it may get us somewhere…

"Blu? Will you be my mate?" I ask sheepishly. Her eyes widen. Please let this get us somewhere...

"I would've. If it weren't for yesterday, than maybe. But now? No, Blitz. Not after the things you've done."

"Is there a way that I can make up for it?"

"Yes," she says slowly, thinking. She's killing me. I need to know! "Don't ever do what you did yesterday again, okay? And after a while, we'll see." And just as she finishes, Suzy comes out and brings her in.

* * *

So there is a chance. There is a way.


	10. Chapter Nine : Inseparable

Two months ago, I had asked Blu to be my mate, hoping that it would get us back together at least, that she would want to see if I could stick to a commitment. Two months later, we're still talking together, enjoying ourselves, and having fun.

* * *

Blu laughs at my joke. I smile at her, my eyes glistening as I watch her head tilt, waiting for more.

"What's the zebra's biggest fear?" I ask her, a smirk on my face. This one's good. Or so I think.

"I don't know… tell me!" she giggles.

"Lion! See? Lying, lion?" I snicker with her as she lays on her back in the grass.

"Stop, stop. My chest hurts from laughing, okay?" she grins.

I look up at the sky. It's perfect. The clouds are dashed with pink, purple and a light, transparent orange. The light blue sky is dotted with the colorful clouds. The air is fresh like what fall should smell like. Fresh and crisp. Dew peppers the grass on which we lay on.

I wonder if today is the day. To ask her to be my mate, that is. I've been dwelling on it for the past week, ever since things got back to normal—way better than normal, actually—with her. I can feel the words rising into my throat. My heart pumps faster as I look over at her, her nose pointed to the sky, floppy ears laying out like a bat's. My face heats up. I suddenly become uncomfortable. Just say it, Blitz, just say it!

"Blu, I've been meaning to ask you something…" I begin.

"What?" she asks curiously, but not pressingly. I meet her eyes, smiling.

"Will you be my mate?" There's a long stretch of silence.

"That's—well, you asked that two months ago and I said no," my heart stops, "but this time… I want to say yes, I really do. But you live in another world than I do." She's right, and I know it. She lives in luxury, I live in… misery and loneliness on the streets. I think about a comeback so that she will say 'yes'. She's got to….

"I'm sure that Suzy won't mind another—a wolf," I say. "Either that, or maybe you could, erm, come with me?" I cough a little, nervous. Beads of sweat form on the top of my forehead. Blu thinks for a second. Then again our eyes meet.

"But this time," she says again," I _will_ say yes." My eyes widen and I let a yip out. We prance around, our bodies against each other, our tails intertwined. She is mine. I am hers. Nothing is ever going to change that. Not me, not Pickles, not Suzy, and definitely not Heath. We are one. We are inseparable.

 _*-THE-END-*  
_

* * *

 **A/N: And there is the end of Inseparable. It was shorter and quicker than expected, but I didn't want to bore you. ;-) I hope you enjoyed this short story.  
**

 **Thanks for reading Inseparable! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
